I'm Here for You
by maena.vianny
Summary: " Aku berjanji hyung akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum dan membantumu melupakan kenangan pahit bersamanya.. " YAOI, KAISOO


I'm Here for You

Cast : -Kim Jong In

- Do Kyung Soo

Support Cast : - EXO Member

Genre : Romance?

Backsound : EXO Baby Don't Cry

Summary : " _Jangan menangis, kau tidak akan pernah hancur.. Cintaku akan selalu melindungimu.. _"

Author : Lee Hyo Sa

Length : Oneshoot

" Aku Pulangggg... " Sahut namja berkulit tan sembari melepaskan sepatunya..

" Hyung? Hyungdeul.. Eodigga? " Lanjut namja bernama Kai itu saat melihat seisi Dorm Kosong..

" Kai-ah.. Kau sudah pulang? " Tanya namja bertubuh tinggi sembari duduk disofa

" eoh? Ne.. Kemana yang lain hyung? Kenapa sepi sekali? " Tanya kai bingung

" Hm.. Molla, Baekkie sedang tidur dikamar, Sehun dan Suho hyung sedang menjemput EXO-M.. " Sahut Chanyeol sembari Menyalakan TV

" Chanyeol-ah.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian dikamar? Katanya kau akan menemaniku sampai aku bangun.. Kau bohong " Ucap seorang namja imut sembari mempout bibirnya

" Ah, mianhae baby.. Ku lihat tadi kau pulas sekali tidurnya, Makanya aku keluar supaya tidak menganggumu.. Sini.. " Seru chanyeol sembari menepuk-nepuk sofa kosong disebelahnya..

Baekhyun pun menurut, dia langsung duduk disebelah chanyeol dan merebahkan kepalanya dipundak chanyeol.. Chanyeol pun mengelus pelan rambut baekhyun..

" Eum.. Hyung, Sepertinya aku tak melihat Kyungsoo Hyung.. Dimana dia? " Tanya kai

" Hm.. Aku tidak yakin soal ini " Balas chanyeol pelan

" Mworago? Maksudmu apa hyung? " Tanya kai bingung

" Tadi.. Sebelum suho hyung dan sehun menjemput EXO-M, Ku dengar dari kamar Kalian,Suho hyung dan Kyungsoo Bertengkar.. Dan tak sengaja aku mendengar kalau mereka putus " Sahut chanyeol

" Mwoo? Putus? Kenapa? " Tanya kai (lagi)

" Molla... tapi kalau tidak salah ku dengar tadi mereka membicarakan lay hyung "

" Aisshh " Seru kai sembari keluar dari dorm

KAI POV

Kyungsoo hyung... Kyungsoo Hyung... Hanya dia yang ada dipikiranku sekarang, sebenarnya aku bahagia mendengar bahwa mereka putus, tapi jika putus karena ada orang ketiga. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada kyungsoo hyung..

Ah, kalian benar.. aku menyukai kyungsoo hyung, aku memendam rasa ini sendirian, karena aku takut menjadi pengrusak hubungan seseorang..

Aku berlari menuju ketempat yang mungkin aku ketahui keberadaan kyungsoo hyung.. Dan tidak lama aku memasuki sebuah gedung tua yang aku yakini didalamnya ada kyungsoo hyung..

Dengan cepat aku menaiki tangga, dan aku sampai di atap dari gedung tua ini..

kulihat seseorang berbadan kecil tengah duduk sembari memeluk lututnya, dan jangan lupakan bahunya yang bergetar.. God, dia masih menangis..

" Kyungsoo hyung " Panggilku pelan

perlahan aku mendekati badan kecil yang kuyakini itu adalah kyungsoo hyung..

Aku ikut duduk disebelahnya dan mengusap pelan punggungnya..

dia pun sontak mengangkat wajahnya..

" Kai? " Sahutnya terkejut

Aku hanya tersenyum.. aku mengangkat tanganku dan menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi chubby ya..

" Darimana kau tau aku berada disini? " tanyanya

" Kau tau kan ini tempat pertama kali kita bertemu sebelum audisi itu? Dimana kau menemukanku sedang latihan dance? Dan tak lama kita berbincang kau bilang bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat dimana kau melampiaskan kekesalanmu? " Jawabku sembari mengelus rambutnya..

" Eum.. Begitu " ucapnya sembari menatap lurus ke kota seoul

KAI POV END

AUTHOR POV

" Hyung.. " Sahut kai pelan

" Hmm? " jawab kyungsoo pelan

" Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan suho hyung? " Tanya kai sepelan mungkin

" Dia memutuskan hubungan kami.. " Seru kyungsoo sembari tersenyum

" Dia lebih memilih lay hyung.. Aku tau aku terlalu polos untuknya, Aku tau dia bosan dengan sikapku yang seperti ini.. " Lanjut Kyungsoo sembari menunduk

perkataan kyungsoo sontak membuat Kai terkejut

" Mwo?! Suho hyung lebih memilih lay hyung dibanding denganmu? Aishh, Ada apa dengannya? " sahut kai dengan nada tinggi

" Hiks.. Hikss " hanya suara itu yang bisa kai dengar

" Uljima hyung.. aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dibanding suho hyung " ucap kai sembari membawa kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya

Kai memeluk kyungsoo dengan penuh kehangatan.. membawa kyungsoo supaya lebih tenang,

" Kai... "

" Eum? "

" Kenapa kau kesini? Kenapa kau peduli padaku? " Tanya kyungsoo

" Hmm.. Karena aku sayang padamu hyung.. " Jawab kai sembari mengeratkan pelukannya

" eum.. Gomawo " Seru kyungsoo

" Memangnya hyung tau sayang dalam artian apa? " Tanya kai

" Seorang adik pada kakanya kan? " Jawab kyungsoo polos

Kai pun mengelus rambut kyungsoo dengan penuh perasaan..

" Ani... Aku menyayangimu lebih dari seorang adik pada kakanya. " Ucap kai tersenyum

" Mwo? " Jawab kyungsoo sembari menatap kai bingung

" Saranghae hyung.. Mungkin kau akan terkejut dengan ini. Tapi aku mencintaimu dari awal bertemu denganmu.. "

Kyungsoo hanya mengerjap kan matanya..

" Bolehkah aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu hyung? " Tanya kai

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban..

" _Douneun mang seori ji ma jebal_

_( Kumohon jangan ragu lagi )_

_Nae sim jageul geodueoga_

_( Hatiku sudah terkumpul )_

_Geurae Nalkharoulsurok joha _

_( Ya.. Itu terbaik karena tajam )_

_Dalbit jochado nuneul gameun bam _

_( Bahkan jika malam ini bulan menutup mata )_

_Na anin dareun namja yeotdamyeon_

_( Jika aku seorang pria yang Berbeda )_

_Hwigeun anui han gujeori eotdeoramyeon_

_( Jika aku ikut bagian dalam komedi )_

_Neoui Geu saramgwa bakkun sangchaeo modu taewoberyeo_

_( Akan akan membakar semua luka yang kau buat bersamanya )_

_Baby Don't Cry.. Tonight_

_Eodumi geodhigo namyeon_

_( Setelah ke gelapan ini terbit )_

_Baby Don't Cry.. Tonight _

_Ebseotdeon iri dwael geoya_

_( Ini menjadi seperti tidak pernah terjadi )_

_Mulgeophumi dwaeneun geoseun niga aniya _

_( Kau tak akan pernah menjadi hancur )_

_Kkeutnae molla ya hae deon_

_( Pada akhirnya kau tak perlu tahu )_

_So Baby Don't Cry.. Cry_

_Nae sarangi neol jikhiltheni _

_( Karena cintaku akan melindungimu ) _"

Kai pun menyelesaikan lagunya dengan senyuman.. dia pun menatap kearah kyungsoo

" Eh? Hyung.. Kenapa kau menangis lagi? Suaraku memang jelek.. aku tidak bisa menyanyi sebagus Baekhyun Hyung mianhae.. " Sahut kai sembari menghapus air mata kyungsoo

" Aniya.. suaramu tidak jelek, kau membawakan lagu itu dengan penuh menghayatan, Aku suka itu.. " Ucap kyungsoo sembari memeluk kai dengan erat

Kai pun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kyungsoo..

" Eum.. Hyung.. "

" Ne? "

" Maukah kau membuat lembaran baru denganku? " Tanya kai pelan

" .. "

" Tidak apa-apa jika hyung tidak mau.. Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang selalu melindungimu hyung.. " Lanjut kai

" Aku mau.. Aku mau kai, bantu aku untuk mulai mencintaimu " Jawab kyungsoo sembari mengeratkan pelukannya

" Ya.. aku akan membantumu untuk mencintaiku, aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu hyung.. Aku berjanji " Seru kai sembari mencium kepala kyungsoo

" Ayo kita pulang.. sebentar lagi gelap " ucap kai sembari melepaskan pelukan mereka,

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan kai dan pergi menuju dorm.

" _Aku berjanji hyung akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum dan membantumu melupakan kenangan pahit bersamanya.. _" -Kai

" _Terima kasih telah mencintaiku dari awal kita bertemu.. Maaf jika aku telah menyakitimu karena lebih memilih bersamanya daripada kau.. Mari kita mulai dari awal, aku akan belajar untuk mencintaimu.. Terima kasih telah bersabar untukku kai.. _" - Kyungsoo

END

Hadohhh ini epep macam apa-_- maaf kalo misalkan jalan ceritanya rada sama, coz ini diambil dari song baby don't cry, efek galo terus dengerin lagu ini, bikin epep aje.. wkwkwk, maap yee

REVIEW PLEASEE ^^


End file.
